


Goodbye

by TheConsultantCriminal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Just a little thought, Just after The Fall, M/M, Mormor-ish, Seb's POV, Sebby's going to join his boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultantCriminal/pseuds/TheConsultantCriminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little piece set directly after the fall. Sebastian can't cope with the loss of his lover, and finds a way to reunite himself with Jim, permanently. May be continued into a proper fic in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

There he is. James Moriarty. The most dangerous, wily, intelligent, fucking terrifying and, most of all, damn incredible man in the world. The one few knew, but who mattered the most, to me. Dressed smartly for the occasion in one of his beloved suits, the inside of his head painting the cold concrete beneath him. Not moving. Not breathing. Cold. Pale. Dead.

_Fuck._

I can’t help myself. The tears are running down my cheeks before I know it, my legs giving way beneath me as I fall to my knees beside him. It’s like I’m numb, watching the scene through someone else’s eyes. Until I reach out, grab him and pull him into my arms, cradling him to my chest. As if that would make any difference. I can feel his blood, sticky against my arm as his head lolls back, eyes open in a dead stare. Empty of emotion, life. I don’t even know what I’m saying, the sobs muffling my words as I press my face into his chest, gripping his thin form in the hope that maybe, just maybe, he’d wake up.

_Come back. Please. For me. Don’t be dead. Please don’t be dead. I can’t live without you. I can’t. You’re my everything. I need you._

_Please don’t leave me._

No answer. Not a fucking word. How could he do this to me? I yelled, shouted to the sky in anguish, not even bothering to form words. Then the tears returned, soaking my cheeks and dripping down onto his suit. I don’t even care any more. He’s gone. My boss. My little criminal mastermind. My lover, my life. Dead. There’s nothing I can do now, but I still lean in, press a kiss to those cold lips, then another. But he doesn’t kiss back. Not any more.

~

I can’t remember when I fell asleep, but it’s dark now. I’m cold, but not as cold as him. Looking down at him, I reach out to gently close his eyes, kissing him again before allowing myself a small smile. He looks so peaceful. Like he’s finally been able to clear his mind. I rarely get to see him with such a smooth face, only in the mornings I wake early, turning to see him sleeping beside me. Yes, that’s it. He’s sleeping. I’m careful to be quiet as I gather him up into my arms and rise to my feet, kissing the top of his head and holding him to my chest as I walk.

I’m at our flat within the hour. Taking him to our bed, I lay him down and tuck him in, ignoring the tears rolling down my cheeks as I tuck him in and press a kiss to his forehead, slowly stroking a hand over his cheek. He’s always so beautiful without the stresses of life on his face. Peaceful.

_Sleep well, James. I’ll be joining you very soon._

I apologise, tell him I love him. Then I leave, pausing to glace at him in the bed before I go. He’s perfectly still.

My black shirt is on the sofa, the one he always like me to wear. I put it on, taking a moment to enjoy the feel of the fabric against my skin. I don’t even notice the way it sticks to the blood on my arm. Then I go to the kitchen, open the drawer and take out a sharp knife. I always keep them in such good condition. Back to the sofa again. I sit down slowly, smiling a little to myself. I’m going to be with him soon. Two cuts is all it takes, one to either wrist, and I let the knife fall from my fingers to the floor. I’m not even aware of the pain, lying back with a smile as the sensation drains from my arms, blood spilling out onto the floor. I’m already starting to feel lightheaded, my eyelids drooping as I glance over to the doorway and notice a figure. I recognise him instantly. He’s waiting for me.

_I’m coming, my love._

He moves towards me, saying something but I can’t hear what he says. I don’t mind. I simply smile at him, the love of my life, slurring my final few words slightly as I let the darkness take hold, welcoming it’s embrace. I can be with him now.

“I love you, James.”


End file.
